With the development of display technique, a flexible display panel is increasingly applied in electronic apparatuses due to its excellent features of light weight, thin thickness, and resistance to impact. A display device to which the flexible display panel is applied comprises a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, and an electrophoretic display device. A flexible display device can be applied to a smart card, a portable computer, and electronic paper. The process for fabricating the flexible display has experienced a great development currently.
During fabricating the flexible display device, generally a flexible substrate is fixed to a glass substrate, and the process for fabricating the flexible display panel is then performed. This process is compatible with the existing apparatus for fabricating a display panel. After the flexible display panel is complete, the flexible substrate is detached from the glass substrate. Then, a backsheet is attached on a back surface of the flexible substrate, to planarize the flexible substrate. Then cutting is performed. Finally, processes like Chip On Film (COF), bonding are performed.